


New Life

by Rare_Angel



Series: Young Justice [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Broken life, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt, M/M, broken home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission Robin ends up hurt and Supergirl leaves the team to be someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

Richard Grayson or Dick walked into the Batcave to get dress as Robin. He was ready to go when his lovely family comes in. Robin hurry and Zeta-tube to the mountain. 

**Recognized Robin B01**

He sighed then mumbled to himself “I love them but they are too much sometimes.”

**Recognized Supergirl B27**

“Robin, why did you...nevermind. I would too.” Supergirl sighed then Kid Flash zooms in.

“Batman needs us.” Kid Flash exclaimed then zoomed back off. Supergirl and Robin followed him. They saw Superman and Batman standing by the other Zeta-tubes

“Today you guys are going to get help. Joker, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Lex Luthor, and Mockingjay are causing trouble in five different towns.” Supergirl walked to the holo-computer

**Recognized Batwoman SBF Catgirl SBF The Question SBF Batgirl SBF Huntress SBF Red Hood SBF Superwoman SBF Black Bat SBF Catwoman **SBF****

What looks like one guy and eight girls walk out of the tubes. “Meet the SuperBatFamily and there is seven more at the Batcave.” Robin mumbled. Three of them are wearing a cowl, four are wearing a domino mask, Superwoman not wearing anything on her face, and Red Hood is wearing a red helmet.

“Now I see why you said the Batcave is crowded enough.” Kaldur announced then turned to Batman. “So why do we need help?”

“The villain are in different town and isn’t enough of you. The league is needed somewhere else.”

Robin introduce a few. “Batwoman 18.” She is wearing a black domino mask that, black suit with a red bat symbol,  black cape with red in the inside, red boots, red gloves, and a red utility belt. “Catgirl 17.” She is wearing a black cowl with cat ears, black suit, a black belt, and tall  black boots. “The Question 15.” She was wearing a faceless cowl mask thing, a fedora, a blue overcoat, a white dress shirt with a tie, and gray dress pants. She also has a black hair in a ponytail.

It was Supergirl’s turn. “Batgirl, 16.” She has red hair, a blue/black cowl, black bat suit with a yellow bat on it, blue wing cape thing, a yellow utility belt, and tall yellow boots. “Huntress 17.” Huntress has on a purple and white crop top, cape, and boots and her domino mask in purple. “Red Hood 13.” Red Hood is the only guy that walked out. He has a red hamlet, a brown leather jacket, a belt with pockets, black pants, black top with a red bat bird thing, and black boots. “Superwoman 31.”

“The youngest Black Bat at 12.” She has all black suit except for the bat, which is yellow. Her domino mask is also black and she has a yellow utility belt. “And last but not least Catwoman, who is 32.”

“Wow. Why is there so many?” Kaldur asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Supergirl said. She turned away from Kaldur and the team to a holographic computer. She started typing. “I found them.”

“Where?” Batman asked then Flash comes in.

“Batman and Superman, we need you.” Flash said then left very quickly.

“Ok Supergirl, Superwoman, and Catwoman is going to put you guys into group.” Batman stated then him and Superman left.

“Ok. Mockingjay is in Happy Harbor, Luthor is in Metropolis, Poison Ivy is in Capital City, Scarecrow is in Star City, and Joker is in Gotham” Supergirl read off the computer then whispered, “Not surprising.” Robin and Superboy laughed. Supergirl turned back around and looked at the team. Superwoman and Catwoman walked to stand beside her.

“Supergirl, how are we going to do this?” Catwoman asked.

“Superwoman you are leader of Beta, Catwoman Gamma, Robin on Alpha, Kid Flash you’re Delta, and Conner is the leader of Zeta.” Supergirl said. “Beta is going to Gotham City, Gamma Star City, Alpha Happy Harbor, Delta to Capital City, and Zeta to Metropolis. I’m staying here with the controls.”

“Who is in which team?” Kaldur asked.

“Miss. Martian and Red Hood are with Rob on Alpha, Aqualad and Artemis on Delta, Batgirl and Black bat with Superwoman, Superboy has The Question and Huntress, and with Catwoman is Catgirl and Batwoman.” Supergirl said then added. “Oh Kid and Aqua you two need to watch out for Ivy’s love spell stuff. If any of you need up just call. All of you on the look out these guys are strong and they will do everything in their powers to win the fight. Go.” Supergirl said then everyone left. She turned to the computer and saw the spots that the teams were at.

{After half an hour}

Supergirl didn’t hear anything from the teams so she thought they were ok but Red Hood made her stop that thought. “Red Hood to Supergirl. Red Hood to Supergirl.”

“Here.” Supergirl responded.

“It’s Robin. He’s hurt.” Red Hood said in a calm voice. Supergirl shot up to stand.

“What happened?” Supergirl asked.

“We got to where Mockingjay was hiding. Robin took the vents, I went through the front, and Miss Martian had the back. Robin beat us to her and she use one of her weird powers. It hit Robin in the back because he didn’t know where she was. After he got out of the vent she walk up behind him from the shadows.”

“Fuck.” Supergirl mumbled. “I’ll be right there.” She flew to where Red Hood’s team was. She got in the warehouse and saw Red Hood and Miss Martian fighting Mockingjay and her  guards. “Mockingjay, you should fight someone your own size.” Mockingjay and Supergirl started fighting. Supergirl got the upper hand but Mockingjay got away. Supergirl ran to Robin. She checked on him with the other two. Robin was laying on his stomach so they can see his back. Supergirl used her x-ray vision on Robin’s back. “It’s might be broke so let’s be careful carrying him to the ship and riding in it.” The three of them got Robin on the bioship without moving him too much.

{Back at the Mountain with everyone}

When Red Hood, Miss Martian, and Supergirl got back to the mountain with Robin, everyone else was already there. Supergirl quickly called Batman and the others put Robin in the infirmary. “Supergirl to Batman.”

“Batman here.”

“Batman I know you're on a mission but it’s Robin.”

“What happen?” Batman asked.

“Well I had him, Red Hood, and Miss Martian fight Mockingjay when I got a call from Red Hood saying that Robin got hit. I got there and I got the upper hand against Mockingjay but she got away and when I checked on Robin, his back might be broke.” Supergirl explained.

“Superman and I are on our way. Batman out.” Batman said then it cut off. Red Hood was pacing outside of the room, Miss Martian was crying on Superboy’s shoulder, Supergirl was leaning against the wall, and the rest was sitting trying to stay together when Batman and Superman came in.

“He’s in the first room.” Supergirl said pointing to a door.

“I want to know if you guys are alright first.” Batman wondered.

“We are. Robin was the only one that got hurt.” Supergirl was about to cry. Batman nodded and walked into Robin’s room. Superman walkover to Supergirl and hugged her as she started crying. “I can’t believe this happened.” Supergirl let go of Superman and wipe her tears then stormed off to go find Mockingjay but Kid Flash followed her. 

“Marisa Lynn Maria Kent, where are you going?”

“I’m going to find Mockingjay for hurting my little brother.” Supergirl yelled.

“Supergirl, do you really think that is a good idea? What if you get hurt? Batman and Superman don’t need two of their kids hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“What if your not? What about your family?” Kid Flash asked.

“I can’t do with right now. I knew she was going to hurt him but I still sent him to her. She got her wish.” Supergirl said then turned to Kid Flash. “Please tell Superman and Batman that I quit.” She handed her mask to Kid Flash then took off. Kid Flash ran back to the group with a sad face.

“Kid, what is with the sad face and the mask?” Superman asked. Kid Flash looked up to him with tears in his eyes.

“Supergirl just quit.” Kid Flash handed Superman the mask then sat down against the wall.

“What do you mean ‘quit’?”

“I mean she said ‘Please tell Superman and Batman that I quit,’ handed me the mask, then took off.”

{Two Hours Later}

Batman walked out of Robin’s room. “Robin just quit being Robin.”

“Yes.” Red Hood shouted and everyone looked at him. “What? That means Robin is awake and I should get to be Robin.”

“Yeah yeah. Old-Robin wants to see Supergirl.” Batman said then looked around. “Where is she?”

“Well Batman you can’t be mad but she quit being Supergirl about two hours ago.” Superman said.

“Oh. Well Red Hood, you and Miss Martian can go in.” Batman said then walked away with Superman following him. Red Hood and Miss Martian goes into the old Robin’s room to see him sitting up.

“We thought your back was broke?”

“No.” The old Robin half-lied.

“So you quit being Robin?” Red Hood said.

“Is that what the Bats is telling people? Man, I didn’t think he would lie. I didn’t quit. Batman fired me because he thinks I’m too risky. Oh and Red you’re the new Robin after today. Ok I can’t keep holding this off anymore. I asked for Supergirl so where is she?” Both Miss Martian and Red Hood looked at each other. “What?”

“She quit about two hours ago.” Miss Martian said. The first Robin looked at them.

“Really?” The second Robin nodded. “Ok. So what is everyone up too?”

“Nothing much.”

{Three Weeks Later}

For the past three weeks everyone came to visit the first Robin and the second Robin started working with the Young Justice team. Two days after he woke up he was moved home. The second Robin aka Jason Todd was mad that his big brother Dick lied to him and Miss Martian about the broken back. Well Dick only half-lied. His back wasn’t broken but he can’t move anything belong his waist and can’t walk of course.

At the moment Bruce Wayne has the manor under construction so there is an elevator from the very top floor to ground floor, but for right now someone has to help Dick down the stair from his room. “Thanks Kon.” Dick said then looked over Connor’s shoulder t Jason. “Jay, I’m sorry for lying to you but Miss Martian watches the news about any of us so I didn’t want her to know.”

“It’s fine Dick.” Jason said then brought the wheelchair down so Connor sat Dick down in the chair.

“Thanks to both of you. I’m glad you two are my brothers.”

“We are happy you are our brother also.” Connor said then hugged Dick.


End file.
